DESCRIPTION: [unreadable] The Administrative Core (AC) of the RCMI Center for Environmental Health (CEH) at JSU is responsible for the general administration and coordination of all program activities including the enhancement of existing Core facilities, the development of new ones, the implementation of pilot research projects, and the implementation of an effective faculty and student development program in biomedical and environmental health sciences. This Core is also responsible for conducting assessments to identify needs and opportunities, seeking insights and advices from the internal and external advisory committees, and creating an integrated work environment that fosters the development of high quality biomedical research and education. The primary function of this component is to provide oversight of all program activities, with the ultimate goal of ensuring that the program implementation plan is executed in a cost-effective and timely manner, and that the program objectives are met. Therefore, the Specific Aims of the AC are to: 1) provide leadership for defining, prioritizing and setting the infrastructure development and research goals of the RCMI CEH program; 2) provide day-to-day financial and administrative management of the activities and functions of the Center; 3) coordinate the activities of the IAC and the EACs; 4) develop and implement strategies for achieving the RCMI Program goals; 5) direct the implementation of research activities and essential technologies as they relate to the development of Core research facilities; 6) facilitate the implementation of workshops and seminar series aimed at enhancing the biomedical research skills of the investigators; 7) evaluate the operational activities of the Core facilities and the effectiveness of pilot research projects; and 8) strengthen and support intra- and inter-institutional biomedical research collaborations among RCMI investigators with other JSU faculty and with scientists from other institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable]